Learning Curve
by brittaden
Summary: A smutty extension to "Tippecanoe and Taylor Too." Lorelai and Luke are still learning new things about one another.


**Author's note: I do not own these characters, I just have fun with them.**

 **Like the description said, just a little smutty extension to an episode. I was recently rewatching this episode and all the talk about Lorelai learning/remembering things led me to this.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So, when you went up earlier, you were going to bed. You go to bed early, which makes sense, because you get up early. And, ugh, - now I got it."

A sleepy smile crossed Luke's face as Lorelai talked her way through an explanation of why he was standing before her already dressed in his pajamas. With a slight jerk of his head, he gestured for her to come into his apartment.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just come in, we'll, uh..."

She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "No, I can hold on to this 'til later," she explained, holding the victory champagne and glasses.

"Yeah?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. Good night." Her earlier realization was a mutter, mostly to herself. "Goes to bed early, I gotta remember that."

He leaned more against the door-frame, watching her. "Only on some nights."

She looked down to the champagne in her hands, a memory from their first date played on her mind. "Hey, don't you also hate champagne?"

"Kind of."

"Yeah," she sighed. She gave him a warm smile. "I'm learning, I'm learning."

She leaned in again, giving him another tender kiss. Her hand was on his chest as she parted, intending to leave and let him get his sleep since he was an early riser - that she knew - but his hand went to her hip and pulled her back to him.

He kissed her again, more insistent than her kiss mere seconds earlier. "Come in," he whispered as they parted.

Her eyes flickered up to his, "Don't you need your sleep?"

His lips ghosted over hers - barely touching as he spoke again, his actions beginning to contradict his words. "We'll sleep."

She captured his lips with hers, softly, smiling against him. "Something tells me we won't get a lot of sleep."

He chuckled and said, "Come in," as he stepped out of her way, sliding his hand from her hip to the small of her back and guided her into the apartment.

In the apartment, Lorelai walked into the kitchen area and set down the champagne and glasses before she joined him where he stood at the end of his bed. Her arms circled around his waist as his did the same with hers.

She looked to the bed then back to him. "We really should sleep, you have to get up early in the morning. That I do already know about you."

"We'll sleep," Luke replied. "Anything else you already know?"

She eyed him curiously, wondering what he was getting at but played along and began to list off a few things. "You own a diner. Which also means that you can cook. You make the _best_ coffee."

He smiled, brushing her hair from her shoulder. "What else?"

She tilted her head to the side slightly, inviting and enticing him. "You have a sister and a nephew. You wear the baseball cap so much that if I haven't taken it off myself, I would wonder if it was permanently attached."

He pressed his lips to her warm skin, gliding them gently over a pulse point. "Anything else?"

She snaked her hands from around his waist and guided them to his chest. "You have a fantastic body underneath all the flannel. And a tattoo, which I'm surprised about." She sucked in a breath when his lips hit a certain spot. "And you're making it really hard to concentrate right now."

He stopped, just for a moment, to look in her eyes. "Anything else?"

She smiled, biting her lip and holding his gaze. "You're fantastic with your hands." A little squeal escaped her lips as her lips as his hands glided over her jean-clad ass and caressed her. "And with your lips and tongue."

He pulled her to him until she was flush against his chest and kissed her deeply. Parting her lips, he slid his tongue into her mouth - loving the soft moans he evoked from her. When he felt her hands sliding underneath his t-shirt and roaming across his skin, he pulled back from the kiss. Her eyes were still closed when he spoke again.

"Want to hear what I know about you?"

Her eyes fluttered open and he saw a gleam in them that was becoming very familiar. "Have at it."

He moved behind her and slowly began to undress her. Starting with the blazer that he slipped from her shoulders and dropped to the floor. "You consume more coffee than any normal person should. It's truly astounding."

She gave him a small laugh. "That's a universal truth. Like Murphy's Law or at some point, everyone in this town will have seen Kirk naked." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Next."

He stroked his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, and held onto her hands. "You're an amazing mother. You raised a great kid all on your own."

She smiled at that one, squeezing his hands with hers. "That's very true. What else?"

He guided her hands to the front of her shirt and waited until she began to undo the buttons before listing off a couple more things. "You love this town so much you participate in almost every town event. You're an inn owner with your best friend."

"Anything else?" She asked as she undid the last button on her shirt.

He slid the shirt off of her and dropped it on the floor, next to her blazer. "You would do anything for your friends and the people of this town."

"Nothing else?"

He dipped his head to her shoulder, his lips barely grazing the shell of her ear. "You look amazing in these jeans. And that little, black flippy skirt."

"You're a fan?" Lorelai asked, teasing. She had definitely noticed and clocked his reactions to her numerous outfits over the years.

"Mhmm," he hummed against her skin, his lips expertly seeking out a certain spot just below her ear on her neck. He traced the spot with this tongue. "This spot right here is special. It can make you speechless."

Preferring to show than tell, he latched down onto the spot, sucking just hard enough that he knew he wouldn't leave a mark on her. His teeth nipped at the sensitive skin then his tongue soothed the area, tenderly gliding over her warm skin. And he was right, she was speechless. The only sounds coming from her mouth were soft moans and sighs.

A cocky grin on his face, he detached his lips from her skin and moved them back to her ear. "I know you."

She did have to admit that he did know her. Pretty well actually. And not just in the sense that they had been friends for years before getting together. Their first night together she was surprised at just how well he knew her body - what made her buzz with pleasure, her toes curl, and what could leave her a little speechless. Definitely a better first time with anyone else by a long stretch. But there was more to be learned. Together.

Lorelai turned in his arms, draping her arms on his shoulders and curling them around his neck. A knowing smile crossed her lips. "You still have more things to learn."

"Looking forward to it."

He guided her back down on the bed, holding her close to him and moving with her as they made their way up the bed until her head laid back on the pillows. He pressed his lips to her, kissing softly, before leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to the curve of her breasts. He reached behind her, encouraging her to lift up just enough so he could get rid of her bra. She helped him shed his t-shirt as her bra was dropped off the side of the bed before she laid back down and enjoyed the sensations of his mouth against her breasts.

Luke rolled his tongue over her hardened nipple, latching onto the sensitive peak and pulling it gently into his mouth. He took advantage of the way she gasped and arched into him, sucking harder, stroking her nipple with his tongue. His hand skimmed over her warm skin, his finger following the curve of her breast before taking the hardened nub between his fingers and rolling it ever so slightly.

Lorelai closed her eyes and threaded her hands through his hair, holding him in place while she whispered words of encouragement to him, urging him for more. With one hand, she let go of his hair and grazed her hand along the plane of his back. He was hard, manly, well-sculpted. She had seen him at the lake before but it was nothing compared to being able to touch - to feel every little dip, muscle, and knowing that it was only and all hers to touch.

She opened her eyes again when she felt his mouth leave her breast and continue trailing downward. She kept her eyes on him as he kissed over every inch of exposed skin. The slight stubble on his beard brushing against her skin enhanced the feeling that his lips and tongue was evoking within her. Her body jerked involuntarily as his fingers dipped into a particularly ticklish spot on her hip. She watched as his eyes lit up when he purposely skimmed his fingers over the area once more.

"Didn't know you were ticklish there," Luke said, curling his fingers into her side, tickling her.

Lorelai laughed his name and writhed under his touch. Grabbing his hand, she pulled it away from her side and held it with hers. "See you learned something new."

He bent his head back down to her flat belly and pressed a kiss there. "Let's see what else I can learn."

Luke pulled back off of her, enough to remove her boots and socks before moving back up her body and undoing the button on her jeans. She lifted her hips up off the bed, helping him to remove her jeans and panties all at once. He pressed kisses up her leg, along her calf and to her inner thigh. He fell back away from her, repeating the motions along her other leg until he reached her center.

Lorelai hummed with pleasure as he dipped his tongue into her and parted her wet folds. She gasped as he stroked his tongue deeper, starting from the bottom and working his way, slowly, up to her clit. Her fingers curled into his hair as she started to grind herself against his face, building the pleasure he was giving to her so well with his tongue. She didn't think she would ever get used to just how well he could work her body.

"Ohh Luke," Lorelai moaned, gently rocking her hips in time with the strokes of his tongue. "Yes, right there!"

The grip her fingers had on him tightened as he pressed even deeper into her, stroking her faster and harder, licking her greedily. He teased her clit with tongue, circling it before drawing it into his mouth demandingly. He pressed a finger to her entrance and she arched her hips into him, encouraging him to go deeper.

"Oh Luke," she panted as he slid a finger into her wet heat. His mouth was still on her clit, stroking and tugging endlessly, relentlessly, as he set a similar pace pumping his finger in and out.

"Yes," he moaned against her sensitized skin. He withdrew his finger and added a second, plunging them both in and out, while his mouth continued to stroke her hungrily. He growled into her when his name tumbled from her lips as he set a demanding pace, tugging, stroking, pulling, pumping, teasing her and driving up to that proverbial edge.

She pulled back her hands from his hair and lifted herself up on her elbows to watch him. The sight of him in between her legs, devouring her with a hungry look on his face, had her falling back onto her pillow and grinding herself even harder against his face and hand.

"Luke," she moaned out in warning, feeling herself right at the edge of an orgasm. "Mmm Luke!"

He groaned feeling her muscles starting to tighten around his fingers. Hearing her desperation, he started to pump his fingers in and out faster, plunging them in and out. He curled his fingers inside her while his mouth still latched onto her clit, sucking harder, pulling and tugging her against him.

"Luke!" Her hips arched up from the bed and she screwed her eyes shut as she came, continuing to rock against his face as the pleasure raced through her.

Luke kept up his delicious assault, prolonging her pleasure with his lips and tongue as she rode out her orgasm against him. When she became to come back down from her high, he removed his mouth from her and pulled back just enough to tug off his sweatpants and kick them to the end of the bed. He stroked his throbbing cock a few times before placing himself against her wet entrance and pressing forward.

"Oh, Lorelai," he let out a groan of pleasure as he slid slowly into her, her wet heat enveloping him snugly. He could learn something new about her every time but he didn't think he would ever get used to this feeling - how well they fit together. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this feeling."

She nodded in agreement, smiling at him blissfully and moving her hips in a slow circle just relishing the feeling of him being filled up by his hard cock. "You feel so good."

Luke leaned down and captured her lips with his, slowly drinking her in, before he started to move his hips. He withdrew almost completely, leaving just the head of his cock in her, before thrusting forward and filling her up once again. He set this pace, almost all the way out then fully back in, slowly. Taking his time, stroking in and out.

Lorelai glided her hands over his back, enjoying the feeling of his hard muscles, before she pulled him to her, wanting to hold onto him and growing severely impatient with his slow pace. But with one look in his eyes, she could tell that he was doing all of this on purpose. She gripped onto his shoulders and pulled him harder against her, moving her hips against him, moaning out his name, "Luke."

Between hearing his name roll off of her lips and the way her hands were starting to stroke him everywhere, he gave up the pretense of trying to tease her and buried himself completely in her with a loud groan of pleasure. His fingers curled into her sides as he set a faster pace, a more demanding pace. He thrusted faster and deeper into her with every stroke.

Her fingers dug into his shoulder holding on as he started to pound into her. "Ohh, yes, Luke, so good!"

"Oh yeah, Lorelai," he moaned into her ear, already feeling her beginning to tighten around him. He pulled back, changing the angle so he brushed against her clit with every thrust.

She threw her head back against the pillow, wrapping one leg around his waist and arching herself against him every time he was deep inside of her. The pressure on her clit with every thrust was sending her into overdrive. "Oh!"

He wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly to him as he sped up his thrusts. He felt her spasming around him and it was driving him closer and closer to the edge. "Come for me, Lorelai."

"So close," Lorelai panted, wanting to hold onto the feeling for just a little longer. It was going to be over all too soon.

"Lorelai," he groaned, plunging into her for all he was worth. He was so close too.

"Oh!" Lorelai cried out as the feelings overwhelmed her, sending her tumbling off the edge. "Luke!"

He groaned her name loudly again, feeling her contract around him, squeezing his hard cock. His orgasm came seconds after hers, still thrusting into her, riding it out as her inner muscles worked him. He dropped his head to her shoulder, breathing hard and feeling her body slightly trembling against his. His lips grazed her skin, pressing a soft skin to her shoulder.

When he went to move off of her, he felt her tugging her back to him.

"Stay," she whispered. "Just for a minute."

And he stayed, for a moment. She enjoyed feeling him hard against her, his weight pressing down on her. She lazily danced her fingers across the slick skin of his back, basking in the afterglow.

When he did roll off of her, she curled into his side. One of her legs swung across both of his, her head found a resting spot in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and her hand drew circles on his chest. "Can't say I have any complaints so far with this learning curve."

He pressed a kiss to her lips when she titled her head in that direction. "You didn't sound like you had any complaints."

She could feel a blush beginning to tinge her cheeks. "Like you're one to talk. I think you were just as loud as me tonight."

"And I have zero complaints."

She kissed him again. "You better." She smiled when she saw him yawn. Pulling the blanket up tighter around them, she gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now sleep, you have to get up early."

He sighed when she snuggled even closer to him. "And I'll be sure to be quiet when I get up. I know how you feel about getting up that early."

She grinned. "We do know each other."

* * *

 **As always, reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
